together forever
by blublood9876
Summary: neither of their families want them. neither fit in, in their own world. so they will just make their own. characters OC alternate world
1. interesting

I don't own twilight but I do own my computer.

Chapter 1: interesting

EPOV

How anyone can expect to get any peace in that house is lost to me.

However that is neither here nor there. My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I am 17 years old or 109 years depending on how you want to look at it. I live with my adopted parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, my brothers Jasper and Emmett, and their mates and my sisters Alice and Rosalie respectively. Oh ya and I'm a vampire. But I eat animals not people like most.

I have no mate. I'm alone. Flying solo.

But I'm ok with that status. Usually. Living with only couples can get on my nerves, like today for example.

So to save my sanity I have decided to go hunting. Oh man I forgot to tell you that I'm a mind reader as well. Sorry about that.

So I'm out here in the forest of the Olympic peninsula looking for my next meal. I was thinking about looking for a nice bear.

I'm far from any town and I can smell the road to my right. The forest is denser on the other side so I turn and start to run for it.

*chuckle* why did the vampire cross the road? As I emerge from the forest I can hear soft footsteps. I look around to see a, little kid maybe about 6 years, walking across the street.

She's a girl, long brown hair, big hazel eyes a bit on the short side. Ok I know that kids aren't supposed to be alone much less in the middle of nowhere.

I sniff for other humans but I can only smell her.

"Hey kid! What are you doing way out here?"

Her steps falter as she turns around. I guess she didn't notice me.

She looks me up and down and scrunches her face up before turning back around and continuing her walk.

"Kid why are you walking down the road? In the middle of the forest?"

"I can't talk to strangers" finally a response.

"Well my name is Edward. What's yours?"

"Bella" is that it? That's all I'm going to get?

"Well it's nice to meet you bella."

"ya" her answers are getting shorter.

"Well, where ya going?" I ask and of course I'm met with silence.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?

"No" at least she answered

"No you don't mind or no I can't walk with you?"

She looks at me again, and then keeps walking.

"I'll take that as an invitation" and continue to walk next to her.

So we walk. And walk. And walk. We walk until I notice the path to my house.

"Hey Bella. I live up this way wanna come get something to eat." She looks at me and shrugs. So we walk up to my house and I see her look around.

"Nice house." Hmm that's the most she's talked since I met her.

"Ya it is. Come on let go inside."

Once I open the door we take of our coats and shoes.

"So over there is the kitchen. Over there is the living room. Um down stairs is a pool and upstairs are the bedrooms. "She looks around then walks into the kitchen. I hear her moving around in there and wonder what she is doing.

Hey where did everybody go? I jog up to my room and see a note on my door.

**Edward**

**The rest of us have decided that we need a vacation so **

**You are to watch the house while we're gone. If you have **

**Any trouble calls one of our cell phones.**

** Alice**

They left me here and I have a little kid here. I am so screwed.

I run back down stairs to see bella eating a sandwich.

"Well bella my family has decided to take a vacation without me."

"Really, sounds like something my parents would do." She says

"Why?"

"They decided to move and they left me and the house."

"Ok then, I guess were on our own for a while. So how old are you?"

"I just turned 8 on august 9th and you?"

Hmm should I tell her my real age? I mean it's not like she's going anywhere.

"I turned 109 on June 20th."

" how is that possible?" she's staring again

*sigh*

" bella I have a secret ,but you can't tell anyone and just know that I will never ever hurt you. Ok?"

She continues to stare but nods at me.

"Bella. I am a vampire, I don't age and I drink blood, but I only eat animals so I have gold eyes." I eye her warily as she stares at me.

She gets up and grabs my hand and I'm shocked at how warm she is.

"As long as you promise not to eat me I don't mind. We're not that different you know."

I stare at her in wonder.

"No really, we both have families that don't care, neither of us fit in where we are supposed to, we're both too curious for our own good" " I am not" I argued cutting her off looking down. She looked at me like I was an idiot

"Edward really, you followed a little kid for however many miles into the unknown just because you wanted to see where I was going, and I followed you to your house to see where you lived."

"ok I see your point."

"and now we both have each other." At that I had to look at her.

"really?" I asked feeling as young as she was.

"of course silly" she giggled I looked at her and smiled when an idea came to me.

I looked at her seriously as I got down on one knee. She started to look at me funny as I took her had.

" bella mason will you do me the honor of being my best friend for life?" I asked her finally cracking a smile.

She looked me up and down then answered " Edward , do you mean for my life or for your life?" does she mean she wants to be changed. Just like that no extra thoughts.

"bella I would have to change you for me to mean my life. Do you really want that?

She thought about it and it hit me I couldn't read her thoughts! That's never happened before.

"Edward , yes I would like to be changed, but not till I'm older."

"good I will change when you get older."

"Good" she answers.

"ok"

"fine"

"alright"

"perfect"

'bella are we really going to do this?"

"Do what I'm not doing anything."

"But, You Know what lets go watch tv."

"good idea what do you wanna watch?"

" I don't know what movies do you have?"

"They're over there go pick one."

When she came back she handed me _the littlest vampire_.

I held it up "very funny"

"I thought so." She said chuckling.

I shook my head and put the movie in.

While we were watching the movie she crawled onto my chest and stayed there for the remainder of the movie.

When it ended I looked down to see she was asleep. I lifted her off and brought her up to my room.

Once I put her on the bed she snuggled into my pillow.

I walked over to my book case and picked out a book ready to settle in for the night.


	2. she's going to kill me

I don't own twilight

Chapter 2: she's going to kill me

At about 7:15 the next morning Bella started to turn. I figured she was going to wake up so I put my book down.  
>She groaned as she sat up , rubbing her eyes.<br>She looked up and saw me.  
>Then she looked out of the window across the room. Then turned back to me.<br>" so what are you doing up Edward"?

" Bella I don't sleep" I said

" like never"

"nope never"

"Never ever"

"No never" I said getting annoyed

"never ever ever"

"No Bella never" now I am annoyed

"are you sure ?"

"I'm positive"

"really are you sure about that?"

"yes Bella I am absolutely , positively , 100% completely and totally sure." I said angrily.

"ok that's good." she said smiling as she hopped out of bed.

I stared at her Back as she walked into the bathroom and muttered "this kid will be the death of me!"

I heard her turn on the shower and decided to go make some breakfast.

Downstairs I decided to make some eggs, bacon and toast.  
>This little trail helped me realize that I do NOT know how to cook.<p>

After 4 failed attempts I finally got it right. Go me!  
>I piled her food onto a tray and brought it upstairs.<p>

The shower had turned off but Bella hadn't come out yet. I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Bella you ok in there?"

"Edward? I have no clothes."

Oh yea. Geez how could I forget about that.

"Ok Bella hold on. I'll be right back."  
>I ran down the hall to Alice's room. When I looked in her closet all I could she was pink. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust. I looked high and low but I couldn't find a shirt small enough. So I grabbed a dark green t shirt and ran Back to my room.<br>I knocked again and slipped the shirt in. When she walked out it looked like an awkward dress. She looked up at me and said

"Edward I need to find a Wal-Mart."

All I could think was 'she's going kill me.'

**sorry i know it's short but im kinda busy. i promise the next one will be longer.**


	3. he is mine

*I do Not own twilight.

Chapter 3: he is mine

At Wal-Mart

* * *

><p>I can't believe that the closest Wal-Mart is in Port Angeles. If she didn't not have any clothes, I wouldn't have to be standing here in the middle of the girls section (rather uncomfortably) as Bella picked out outfits.<p>

"Edward should I get the purple long-sleeve with the surfer or the blue t-shirt with the stripes?"

I glanced down at her before scanning the area again. I spotted this mom with a stroller picking out jeans. She looked at me and winked.

*que disgusted shiver.

She took that as a shiver of attraction and started heading towards me.

"Bella just get them both so we can go. Please."

"Hold on Edward. We still need to get jeans and underwear."

She threw both shirts and a jacket into the cart and walked away. I turned to follow her but came face to face with stroller lady.

"Hey handsome. What are you doing over here in the girls section?"

I shivered again when she ran a finger down my arm.

"Um miss. I'm here with my friend and I'm sure she's looking for me right now. So I should really be getting to her." I rambled as I tried to wriggle away from her grip.

"Oh come now. I'm sure she won't mind if I talk to you for a little while." She slurred as she tightened her hold on me.

"No really I gotta-"

"Edward what's taking you so long? "Bella cut in.

"He's talking to me little girl. Go away." Said the stroller lady.

I stiffened. I could practically see the anger rolling off of Bella.

Bella put a couple of items in the cart and stood in front of the lady and pointed at her.

"Edward is mine. He has no time for you or your kids, who by the way are running through the clothes and pulling stuff off of the hangers. So you can back off and leave US alone. Ok. Bubye."

Then she grabbed my hand and the cart then walked off leaving the lady stunned behind us. She pulled me to the register, where I vaguely remember paying and then walking out of the store.

I finally came to and looked around.

"How'd we get in the car?"

"Well after we left the store you put the bags in the trunk. Then you opened the car and got in and I sat and ate some chocolate while you stared into space." She said as she licked chocolate off her fingers.

"Ok. Well are you ready to go?"

"Ya, but I'm kinda hungry. Can we get food first?"

"Sure there's a friendlies near here anyway."

"Awesome. We're going to friendlies."

I turned the car on and pulled out onto the road heading towards the restaurant. As we get closer to the restaurant I start to get a bad feeling and I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with Bella. I wonder what she is going to do next.

**Ok guys I know it took me a bit to update but I'm going to try and update once a week and im going to put a bella's point of view in here soon. Also a couple of shout outs to a few people who gave me my first couple reviews. **

**Cullengirl08**

**SelenityMoonCullen**

**Xxxbulletxxx**

**Thanks you guys hope to get more reviews in the future.**


End file.
